My Journal
by twilitprincess
Summary: This is the story of David Jr's Journal. The guy from Tingle Island who is a slave to Tingle! Read to see how evil Tingle REALLY IS! DUNDUNDUHHH
1. Coming to Tingle Island

Heheh. Hi! This is my first fanfic so don't expect much! It's about David Jr.'s Diary. (the guy on Tingle Island from WW) I hope you like it No flames, thank you!

_My Journal_

_By David Jr._

Day 1: I set sail, memories of my beloved father in my wake. At first, the bright sun and the calm waves lapping at my boat sent my spirits high. I sailed and even caught some fish for a quick snack. It started to get dark…my heart was still full of courage, but I guess you could say I was a little nervous. But I ended up dozing off anyway.

Day 2: I woke up to the raging ocean, tossing my boat back and forth as if the waves were playing tennis. I pulled down the sails, mad at myself for forgetting to do it earlier. The storm got worse and I was thrown off. My head must've hit a rock, because then there was nothing more than darkness.

Day 3: I woke up on a small island. It had some pretty flowers and grass…and in the middle of the island was a huge tower with carvings of fairies and moblins. I had no clue where my boat was. Then some freaky wacko in a tight green suit came up to me. "You're awake!" He shouted joyously. He threw confetti at me and I had to bite my tongue from laughing. I looked out into the water, longing for my precious boat. Then I saw my reflection and screamed.

Day 4: I was dressed up in a white… 'Tingle Suit' as Tingle called it. He made me get up the tower where a crank was. Another guy stood there, turning it so the top of the tower would spin. He stopped for a moment and waved. "Hi! I'm Ankle, Tingle's brother!" "Get back to work!" Tingle had scolded. Tingle told me about how I was his new…employee. Then he started making me spin the tower! The nerve! As I was told, there was a 24-hour shift with small breaks. I wanted to know what was in it for us. Tingle exploded. "Look around you! I'll shelter you and feed you! Not to mention you get paid! What more could you want!" I left the subject to that. I began to work.

Day 5: The cranking was tiring me out. I talked to Ankle for a bit. He seemed nice enough. He told me how Tingle had exiled Knuckle from this island and Tingle uses this island for a business. "What business?" I asked. "Deciphering maps." Ankle replied. "It's very expensive." This made my spirits rise. If Tingle were to get lots of money, maybe he'd split it with us?

Day 6: I hadn't seen any customers yet. I asked Tingle why we had to spin this when there wasn't a soul around to see. He denied me. "Of course there's someone around!" "Name some." I had him stumped. "Those guys…with the diver helmets…without…shirts…?" I snorted in his face and he threw me off the tower.

Day 7: I feel weaker, yet stronger now that I have been pushing this tower for days. Tingle seems to enjoy our labor. He is also quite obsessed with rupees. He once found one on the ground, worth 10 rupees and he was so happy the rest of the day, he gave us a huge break! Ankle got out an old fishing rod of his and we tried to catch us a meal. The rest of the day was quite enjoyable. Then later that night, Tingle told us that break was coming out of our salary.

Day 8: Ankle is a nice guy. He tells me so many stories. He told me how Tingle had been put in jail for stealing. I tried to imagine Tingle, locked in a cell, eating moldy mushrooms for days. This thought added a skip to my step and I felt I could push strongly. Then Tingle threw me off the tower cause he felt like it.

Day 9: Tingle uses his rupees for a lot of things. He is able to use Tingle Bombs on us. He gets more enjoyment from pushing me off the tower, though he does find it funny when I fall off the tower from a bomb explosion. He also uses this for a balloon he can use to fly…maybe I can use this to my advantage. He also wastes it on shields and craps like that. Also, a bit of potion stuff he calls 'Ting'…I once hurt myself, falling off the tower. He gave me some ting and shouted. "Drink…TING!" I puked.

Day 10: I was able to take a break that night, since Tingle was asleep early. I sat on shore, thinking of ideas that would enable me to escape. Then I saw blue flames in the distance…lights? Yes! The outline of a ship…a very faint outline at that…. The ship approached and I soon saw it was the rumored Ghost Ship. I waved my arms frantically, calling for help. Loud, creepy opera music rang in my ears as the ship pulled up. I swear, I could see ghosts on board. They were laughing at me. I shivered, although it was a warm night out. It was painful to know that I was a funny sight of entertainment to some ghosts. That ship was creepy…but not as creepy as the watchful eyes, glaring at me from Tingle tower.


	2. Tingle's Treachery

here's chapter 2 of _My Journal_! Enjoy!

Day 11: Ankle collapsed from heat exhaustion today. I often wonder how long he did this alone before I came along. Tingle didn't seem to care. He let Ankle lie in the shade while telling me to push faster. When Tingle went down to get some wild strawberries that grew on the island for a snack, I tried to encourage Ankle to get well soon.

Day 12: Some artist guy with tattoos all over his body came to look at the island. Tingle made us duck down behind the railing and we listened as he mumbled to himself, observing the craftsmanship of the pole. "Ah yes, that was carved nicely. Very good, very good. I could get great ideas from this…only it looks abandoned." Then he said something that made Tingle furious. "It'll make a great source of firewood once I'm done painting it." Tingle grabbed the nearest Tingle Bomb and heaved it at that guy. He was knocked unconscious by the heavy blow, and was burnt badly. Tingle tied him to a large piece of driftwood and sent him away…of course, not without checking his pockets for spare cash.

Day 13: Ankle went back to work today. He seemed refreshed with the two days of break. "Nice to talk to you again, David." He said cheerily. "You can ease yourself from pushing a bit…I'll do most of the work." Ankle was a nice guy, but sometime I wondered why he wore pink.

Day 14: Today, Tingle made an announcement. He said that the little spring on our island had dried up from the heat and now we had to live off the land by drinking ting. I was in an uproar. I screamed about how I refused to drink that horrible stuff and I couldn't stand another day on this HORRIBLE Island. Tingle put a sock in my mouth.

Day 15: Today, Tingle came up to us and held out his fist. I flinched, afraid he'd hit me. When he didn't, I stared at him, wanting to know what this was about. He stared back at me. "It's your first payment, idiot!" He had dropped a single green rupee into my hand. "Wh…what? One rupee!" "Oh yeah." Tingle took it back. "I forgot I was taking away part of your salary." Then he tottered away as I stood behind, gaping.

Day 16: I stole some rupees from Tingle's stash…I found they were buried right near the base of the tower. I hid them inside the thick grass. Later, Ankle was walking through the grass and stepped directly on a sharp rupee. He fell over in pain and had to have his foot treated. Tingle chewed me out real good for that and now I'm stuck pushing the tower all by myself!

Day 17: I fear that soon, I will lose my sanity. Tingle actually gave us a huge break today, since I could barely push and Ankle was still out. I sat on shore, staring at the waves roll over one another. It was as if each of the waves represented a plan of mine, and died out as it hit the shore.

Day 18: Tingle says that he'll have to do lots of work soon, since his number one customer that rescued him from jail will need his help. He made us cover our heads in the sand while he practiced his "magic words." "These are Tingle's magic words so…DO NOT STEAL THEM!"

Day 19: I lost control of myself today. I don't know which I will lose first…sanity or life. I was so upset; I jumped off the tower and landed in the high tide water. The ocean began to pull me away from the island. I calmed down once I saw the tower growing smaller in the distance…then I noticed I was in the undertow and commenced panicking. Tingle sat on the beach, drawing the map to Tingle Island. I yelled for help. Ankle started shouting at Tingle to do something. "Lemme just finish the crazy sound effect you hear when you open it!" Tingle said. Finally, he finished the map and had to float on his balloon all the way out to where I was drowning. Thanks a lot, Tingle.

Day 20: Tingle has been in a grumpy mood lately, ever since I got hypothermia and Ankle has been feeling sick from all the injuries. Tingle grouched around, drinking from the small supply of the spring we had. Whenever he saw something move out in the water, he would throw a bomb as hard as he could. Tingle would let no one see disgraceful Tingle Island without it's spinning tower top.

Need more reviews! And no flames, please!

By the way: I don't own ANYONE.


	3. More to Meet

I haven't updated anything for awhile since I've been on vacation, but here's some more of My Journal!

Day 21: Today, it stormed very badly. Tingle made me stand on the top of Tingle Tower, as a lightning rod, saying if his precious tower got struck, he'd break half the bones in my body. Thank all the goddesses that I didn't get struck. Meanwhile, Tingle played with his Tingle tuner, as Ankle kept an eye out for people in the rough waters.

Day 22: Tingle told us he was letting Knuckle come back to Tingle Island. I wondered why, but Tingle said to spin the tower extra fast. Before doing so, I asked if Knuckle would help us. He said no and wouldn't tell me. Knuckle wore a light blue Tingle suit. I tried to talk to him, but Tingle wouldn't let me. He hardly talked to him himself. Oh well.

Day 23: Tingle has been playing with that Tingle Tuner more and more. I think he is helping out the one who rescued him from jail, but I don't know how my boss could be any help to "a great hero who's out to save the world", as Tingle said. When Tingle laughs maniacally, I know he just bombed the hero.

Day 24: Knuckle just stands down at the base of the tower all the time. I often ask why he doesn't help, but he just sneers at me. Hmm…he's definitely not as friendly as Ankle. But nowhere near as evil as Tingle.

Day 25: Today the hero came. He wore a green tunic and rode a decorated boat with beautiful coloring and figurehead. He came up the ladder. I kept pushing, a bit disturbed by his presence. I hadn't seen anyone not wearing a Tingle suit for quite a few days. He talked to Tingle and got some strange map deciphered. When Tingle was busy with his customer, Link, I snuck down to the edge of the ocean where the boy had put his boat. I swam out, climbed on, and raised the sail. The boat turned it's figurehead, yelled, "HEY!" And knocked me off. I won't be getting on any strange-looking boats anymore.

Day 26: I spent the day, tied to Tingle Tower, my throat dry from no food or water. Tingle had been mad, and so had Link, which had made Tingle even madder. This was the worse I had seen him. It scared me so.

Day 27: Tingle let me go and I took a small break before getting back into work. Ankle hasn't been talking to me lately. I think he might be under the influence of his brothers, but I wouldn't know. I also saw a golden statue of Tingle in front of the island. Tingle bragged that he and Link had found it together.

Day 28: Knuckle convinced Tingle to give us a break for the day. Tingle didn't want to, and he ended up looking for more people to bomb if they came close to the island. I often find myself spending my free time writing in this journal. Sometimes, I even draw pictures of nature on the island, or an evil picture of Tingle. He hasn't seen this journal, but I dread the day he might find out.

Day 29: Today was back to work. Tingle played his Tingle Tuner most of the time as we pushed. Knuckle came up to the top of the tower and began making a conversation with me. This took me by surprise. But really, he was just making a bet with Tingle that he could talk to me for 5 minutes. I saw Tingle hand over 20 rupees.

Day 30: More statues have appeared on Tingle Island. When the last on appeared, Ankle was very joyous and gave Link a great deal of rupees as thanks. I thought Tingle should've given the rupees since the statues were of him, but what surprised me even more were all the rupees Ankle handed over. I asked him how long he had been working for Tingle to have all those rupees. "Too long." He said simply. I pray that I will never have to work as long as this man.

R&R!


	4. An Image of Myself

Hey. Good news. I'm not dead! I haven't worked on this for exactly one year. I looked back at all the mistakes I made and, well, I wasn't too thrilled. In 7th grade, I had this problem of switching around tenses and it was really confusing. Ah, why do you care? Just read the story.

Day 31: I have been here for exactly a month. For all my hard work, I have but a single rupee. As I dream, I imagine different ways of Tingle dying. But I never dare to do anything about his treachery. He is too scary…

Day 32: I find I am losing hope. My only consolations are the short breaks with Ankle I am offered, and writing in this journal. Tingle doesn't know about my journal. When he sleeps, I climb down the ladder and uncover it from its hiding spot to write in. I have seen Knuckle looking at me the past few days I've done this. He is not friends with Tingle, nor is he friends with me. I wonder what he will do with the knowledge he has.

Day 33: Ankle and I were able to go fishing today, since we ran out of strawberries. Something horrible happened…Ankle was holding the rod and a shark caught hold of it! He was pulled out and we haven't seen him all day and night. I am still awake, as I write, sitting on top of the tower, looking out for my friend.

Day 34: No sign of Ankle today. Tingle and Knuckle started messing with the Tingle Tuner and completely ignored me. The whole day, I felt as if I were holding my breath. As they played on the tuner, I dared to stop spinning the tower. Later, Tingle told me he saw what I did and that he was cutting off my salary for a whole year.

Day 35: Oh, thank Din! Thank Farore and Nayru and all those other people up there! Today, Tingle was shocked by a chu chu that got on the island! It was amazing to behold…I've never felt so alive! Knuckle wrapped Tingle in grass and paper so he couldn't move! Tingle obviously saw me acting merry and ordered Knuckle to throw me off the tower. Knuckle told me that he wouldn't if I gave him my money. I slowly handed over the rupee…but he threw me off anyway.

Day 36: Ankle got back today. He was drenched and his clothes were shredded—and yet, he smiled. I asked him if he had been afraid. He responded, "Oh, things like that happen all the time! Of course I wasn't afraid!" I find that hard to believe. I live my days out in fear…

Day 37: Tingle was back in business today, so everything is once again "normal" on this freak island. I heard about something called "The Devil's Arithmetic" once. I feel I live like that…I live 1 day. My days go 1 + 1 + 1 + 1. It's a difficult matter to understand. My father always knew what he was talking about, unlike me…oh father. I miss him so.

Day 38: The hero came again, but I didn't steal his boat this time. Today, he had a playful smile and a camera. I tried to ignore him, but, as I was cranking, he jumped right in my path, yelled, "Say cheese!" And snapped a photo. I never was a picture person, but I couldn't bear to have my picture taken in a sweaty, grimy, Tingle suit. It became a game to Link. I chased him around the island, but he ended up getting away in the end, with that horrifying picture of what I had become.

Day 39: Knuckle brought fresh pastries from Windfall Island today. He didn't share at all…so Tingle invited him out to swim in the ocean. "Look at this cool shell I found." Knuckle, cheeks full of doughnuts and crepes, came swimming on out. One moment, I saw them staring down in the water together. A wave passed by, and the next moment, I only saw Tingle swimming back to shore, a devilish glint in his eye. Ankle asked where Knuckle was and Tingle told him he was going to get the shell, but he never came back that night.

Day 40: Link came back today. I wondered what he wanted this time, as he came up to me. He handed me a figurine of myself! It was horrible. I started screaming and Tingle jumped me, wrestling me to the ground. Later he beat me horribly. "You do NOT humiliate Tingle in front of Mr. Fairy. You understand me?" I understood.


	5. The Last Page

Well, these are the last entries of My Journal. I hope you enjoyed the story! Make sure to read some more of mine in the future. Bye!

Day 41: I counted the pages in my journal today. There are only about ten left…the others are damp and cannot be written on. I will feel sad when my journal is complete. Maybe, just maybe, I could convince Knuckle to buy another one? It seems highly unlikely…I see him looking at me, every time I write in this.

Day 42: The strawberries have grown back and the spring supplies a plentiful amount of water. This is eminent to my survival. I have been hallucinating, but nevertheless, I will survive! I have willpower!

Day 43: Tingle threw me off the tower for no good reason today and-I broke a leg! It's so painful. Nothing has ever felt anything like it. Ankle gave me a stick that could be used as a crutch. I have trouble pushing the crank and climbing the tower. Tingle told me he always wanted to see a crippled person fall of his tower. So he pushed me off again.

Day 44: My leg feels a little better today. Tingle and Knuckle have both been treating me like crap. Well, hey, it's not my fault my leg was broken! I wish I could wring their necks! Of course, if I said that to Tingle, he would surely break my other leg.

Day 45: They gave me a break today, but I was forced to drink Ting the whole time. Although it tasted like vinegar, rotten eggs, fish, and some other creepy object I can't identify, it did make my leg feel a lot better. They tell me I'll be getting back to my job by tomorrow. What a vacation.

Day 46: Tomorrow, I don't think I will be writing in my journal. Knuckle is too suspicious of me and I think he might tell Tingle about my journal any day now. I see them whispering and casting glances at me. Tingle is sleeping less and watching me more. I don't want to get rid of my journal…I hope everything goes well.

Day 48: Knuckle told Tingle about my journal. Tingle demands that I let him read it tomorrow or else he'll do something worse than terrible. Knuckle, strangely on both our sides, convinced him to let me do one last entry.

Day 50: Well, Tingle has read my journal, and he is not happy at all. He has decided not to pay me. He has also cut my food rations, along with breaking another bone in my body. He has allowed me, on behalf of Knuckle, to write my one last entry on my one last page. Because, after I write this entry, I must throw this journal into the sea. I pray, oh Nayru, I pray, that someone, anyone…will find this journal. And whoever you are, read it and tell everyone about it. Tell them about the slave stranded on an island, forced to do an evil man's bidding. Tell the world and come find me. Come find me, because I will be waiting…

End

(Stay "tuned" for the epilogue!)


	6. In the End

What happened to the journal of David Jr. when he threw it out to see on that one faithful day? I'll tell you what happened. Nothing.

The journal washed back on shore where Tingle found it. He read the last entry and was infuriated. He burned the journal right then and there. All record of the past few months was lost…and David Jr. was destroyed.

Not literally. He was just really upset. The journal had been his companion, and had given him some hope in his dull life. Although the journal was thrown away, David Jr. never lost hope. Sure, it died down to but a flicker, but he always kept hope inside of him. Although, in the end, it did him no good.

He learned to accept his life. When he did, the thrashings from Tingle went down. He got to know the three brothers better. It helped him survive.

David Jr., to this day, is still on the island. Although his journal was forgotten, many people found out about him through unknown sources. But!

Did these people go help poor Dave? Nooo! They didn't care what happened to him! They didn't even care what happened to the whole stinkin' ocean! They had no lives! Alls these people would do was stand around all day, saying the same freakin' thing over and over!

Ahem. So in the end, David Jr. took on a blander lifestyle, like the ones of the people mentioned in the paragraph above. Day and night, he continued his life work—pushing the Tingle Tower Top.

"Heave ho…heave ho…"

And that is the story of David Jr.


End file.
